Fanning the Flame
is the thirteenth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover This chapter does not feature a cover page, but a two-page artwork, which was later included in the Akira Toriyama - The World and Akira Toriyama - The World Special artbooks, was featured in the Shonen Jump in which this chapter premiered. Summary After arriving at Kame House, Goku and Chi-Chi see Master Roshi. When Goku introduces Chi-Chi to Master Roshi, he makes a comment saying that he would have preferred Bulma to have come with him instead because her breasts were bigger and that the name Chi-Chi was more appropriate for her. Chi-Chi who seems to not believe that he was not Master Roshi decides to take the blade out of her helmet and throw it at Roshi saying that if he can dodge it that it must really be him. Roshi turns around at the last second to try and block it with his cane, but the blade cuts through it and hits him and gets stuck in his head. Afterwards, Roshi shows her his drivers license to prove its him which she then apologizes and pulls the blade out of his head causing him more pain. Once they request that they want to borrow the Bansho Fan to Roshi, he looks in his house for it but Umigame reminded him that he was using it as a potholder and threw it out after he spilled wonton soup on it. Instead, Roshi decides that he will journey to Fry-Pan Mountain himself to put the flames out. In exchange for putting the flames out for them though, Roshi privately sets up a deal with Goku to allow him to feel Bulma's breasts. When Goku and Chi-Chi get back on the Flying Nimbus to head back, Master Roshi summons the flying Baby Gamera to take him to Fry-Pan Mountain. Once they get back to Fry-Pan Mountain to meet back up with everyone, Roshi arrives but is dizzy from riding Baby Gamera and vomits. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Master Roshi *Ox-King *Chi-Chi *Umigame *Baby Gamera Locations *Earth **Kame House **Fire Mountain Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Chi-Chi's helmet *Drivers License *Bansho Fan (image) *Bunny costume Differences from anime *Master Roshi vomits after riding Baby Gamera. Trivia *The original title page of this chapter as seen in the Weekly Shōnen Jump issue, was retitled and moved in the tankōbon and kanzenban releases of the Dragon Ball manga to accompany chapter 12, "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin". This change most likely occurred because Chapter 12 was the first chapter in Tankōbon Volume 2, but its own title page as seen in its Weekly Shōnen Jump issue was likely omitted due to it largely being filled with contest results. *This is the only chapter in the Emperor Pilaf Saga to not feature Yamcha and Puar after their debut. Gallery FanningTheFlame02.jpg|Chi-Chi happy Master Roshi lets them borrow the Bansho Fan roshitalkinggoku01354.PNG|Master Roshi talking to Goku about the condition FanningTheFlame04.jpg|Baby Gamera arrives FanningTheFlame05.jpg|The gang traveling to Fire Mountain Site Navigation ca:Capítol 13 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters